


Sellout, Sold Out

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Humor, Ita-Bag, Kasumi Nesoberi, Kissing a Neso, Poppin' Party Merchandise, Yuri, and probably a bit creepy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Poppin' Party sells Merchandise in order to boost popularity and gain some decent income so they could use the studio in CiRCLE.Things were going pretty well when something seems rather odd...





	Sellout, Sold Out

At the behest of Staff-san and Marina, all of the Bands in the Girls Band Party were convinced to sell their own merchandise. Some were excited to do so while some were skeptical about the whole ordeal until Staff-san explained that managing merch was expected if they want to be on top. He also explained that it was a good way to earn finance and hopefully use that money to use the Studio more often and explore the features of it.

And so all the Bands decided to sell their own Merchandise with the help of Staff-san and Marina.

This includes a certain Band in particular.

 

* * *

 

"What the...?"

Yamabuki Saaya stared at her computer as she saw something rather peculiar on the screen. The fact that she spoke a bit too loudly caught the attention of her other bandmates.

"What is it Saaya?" Says Arisa.

The remaining members stared at Saaya, waiting for an answer. Rimi was obviously nervous about the news, Tae looked rather calm but disinterested at what's going on, while Kasumi was hopping up and down like an impatient kid waiting for her candy. It was obvious that Saaya had to break the news to them about what she saw.

"Well I'll start with the good news," She said and that perked the interests of the whole band.

"What's the good news Saaya?" Kasumi pipped, peeking from the back of the Laptop.

Saaya showed Arisa and Rimi a whole set of numbers. Neither of the latter two were good at math let alone economics, but they do see a lot of green numbers as opposed to red numbers.

"Green is good right Saaya?" Rimi asked the de-facto mother of PoPiPa.

Saaya nodded. "Yep. We are actually making a decent profit off of some of our merchandise. I thought we weren't gonna do it considering our past failures, but we somehow managed to pull it off!"

The whole band cheered as they heard the news. Indeed, Poppin' Party wasn't one of the most popular bands in the area and were sometimes overshadowed by the likes of Roselia and Hello Happy World due to them being just a normal Band with a J-Pop vibe. But to see them making some cash off of their merchandise meant that there are people that adore their music. It was an overall victory.

But something bothered Arisa.

"So what's the issue here?" The blonde tsundere asked the Yeast Girl (I'm not letting that joke go sorry).

Saaya gulped. How could she be able to tell something like this to the whole Band? It's not like it's bad news or anything negative, but it just seemed so...  _off_. 

"Well..." Saaya scratched her head. "We did make a decent amount of money..."

"We get that..." Rimi quipped.

"But... It's not because of the overall band."

The whole group stared at Saaya in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?!" Arisa yelled. "You're not making any sense!"

Saaya sighed. "What I mean is that while our merchandise is selling very well across all members, the Kasumi merchandise were all sold out in the past 12 hours..."

The Band went slackjawed except for Kasumi who was blinking multiple times and even tilted her head trying to process what she heard.

Arisa was the first to recover and her reaction was very obvious.

_**"HAAAAAAAAAAHH?! ONLY THE KASUMI STUFF WAS SOLD OUT?!?!?!?!"** _

Tae and Rimi hugged Arisa in an attempt to calm her down as the tsundere forced the Laptop out of Saaya's lap to have a better look. Saaya protested but it did little to coerce the small blonde from trying to see the whole ordeal for herself. Eventually, the girl went from fuming to full on frozen in a matter of seconds. Because the two were still hugging Arisa, Rimi and Tae had a good look at the merchandise list and what was sold. And Saaya was indeed right as they saw all of the Kasumi Merchandise, even the expensive Kasumi Nesoberi, sold out clean.

"No way..." Rimi squeaked. "All of Kasumi-chan's items..."

"Someone did buy them en masse..." Tae finished for Rimi-rin.

As the four continued to ponder what had happened, the girl of the merchandise that was sold out in question spoke up and said the million dollar question.

"Who was the one who bought those things?" Was what Kasumi said.

The other girls looked towards their vocalist and leader.

"What do you mean Kasumi?" Asked Saaya.

"I mean..." Kasumi twiddled her fingers together uncomfortably. "I'm not the most popular girl and some say I'm just flat out annoying..."

"But you're not that annoying Kasumi-chan!" Rimi said trying to cheer her friend up. "We are lucky to have you as a friend and I think even Yukina-senpai and Ran-san are grateful for your presence!"

"But Kasumi does have a point..." Arisa interjected. "She doesn't have a lot fans if I remember. If someone were to go as far as to buy out all the Kasumi merchandise..."

"Then maybe... Kasumi has a CRAZED LESBIAN AFTER HER!!!"

Everyone stared at Tae and her random outburst.

"Pfffft! Ahahahaha~!" Kasumi laughed. "Come on... there is no way that someone would be that crazy to love me!"

Kasumi laughed away while Tae continued on with her reasoning. The rest of Poppin' Party, however, saw this as no laughing matter. Saaya's and Arisa's faces paled in pure horror as their imaginations went wild with the implications. The prospect of a crazed stalker Otaku kidnapping and even raping the pure girl seemed more and more real, far too real for comfort.

Motherly instincts kicked in full gear for Saaya while Arisa was fuming with anger over the person who would potentially lewd Kasumi.

"Don't worry Kasumi!" Saaya said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "All of us will make sure that no one would do anything funny with you!"

Kasumi turned to Saaya. "Really?! All of you will protect me if that stalker comes?"

"Well it's not like I have a choice..." Arisa said, madly blushing as she hugged the vocalist. "But I'll make damn well sure that stalker will never come within five kilometers."

"I-I'll do my best!" Rimi said while doing her best Ganbaruby she could muster.

"You mean as much to me as my rabbits!" Said Tae.

Kasumi began to tear up as she saw all of her friends willing to protect her and ensure her safety.

"Arisa. Saaya. Otae. Rimi-rin..." Kasumi cried as she pulled everyone into a group hug.

"AHHHHHH! TOO TIGHT KASUMI!!!" Arisa screamed as she tried to pull herself out only to be pulled in more by both Kasumi and Tae.

 

* * *

 

"It... It came! It finally came home!"

Meanwhile in the Minato Residency, Yukina, the extremely skilled vocalist of the extremely skilled Band known as Roselia, rushed into her room with a parcel box in her arms. She immediately set the box on the bed and, like a child opening a Christmas present, quickly opened it up at breathtaking speeds. After removing all the bubble wrap that was in the box, she finally found the one thing she was looking for.

A Hyper Jumbo Toyama Kasumi Nesoberi.

With her idiot 'XD' face and signature hairbuns and all.

In no time at all, Yukina began to hug the Neso tightly.

The silverette loved Kasumi. Not exactly love at first sight, but she and Kasumi went out so much that Yukina couldn't help but adore the brunette. Of course being introverted, she had a very hard time conveying her own feelings to said girl and Kasumi was also an idiot. So she decided to show a bit of her love...

By buying out much of the Kasumi items in the Poppin' Party Merch Store.

Yukina felt happy, but also guilty at the same time for she used much of Roselia's own profits from their merchandise sales just for this purpose alone. Of course, being the most popular band means that you get the lions share of the wealth when it comes to stuff like merchandise and that also means that Yukina has more than enough cash to whale for her crush.

Yeah...

 _'I really need to rethink my life choices...'_ Yukina sweatdropped as she realized she probably put her band in the red zone in terms of finances.

However, Yukina's eyes moved down to the Neso she still has in her arms. A sinful yet still pure idea popped into her mind.

Looking around and making sure the door to her room was locked, Yukina lifted the Neso so her lips are at level with the Neso's mouth. She stares at the seemingly lifeless plush with loving eyes and an expression that she never showed to anyone, not even Lisa.

"I love you Kasumiii~" Yukina said in a tone that was very unYukina-like as the distance between her lips and the Neso shortened.

The Neso didn't respond, obviously, as it is a lifeless object and not a sentient being hell bent on forcing owners to buy more Nesos of different characters.

Though that didn't stop Yukina from bringing the Neso closer and closer. Finally the plush was in kissing distance and the silverette leaned in forward to give the Neso one cute kiss. It tasted like lint and fabric. Of course as it was a plush of Kasumi and not Kasumi herself, but it would make do for Yukina. As long as no one finds her doing this super embarrassing act of kissing a plush of her crush then all will be well.

"Yukina?!"

Which was why Yukina dropped the Neso by the time she heard an all too familiar voice. She turned slowly towards the window to find the witness.

Imai Lisa.

And she had her camera out.

One of the few moments where Yukina hates it when her and Lisa are next door neighbors.

"Yukina!" She yelled from her window. "Wow. I actually can't believe that you would do something like... that..."

Yukina just stood there with a full face blush, her face steaming from the sheer embarrassment that she was caught in the act.

"You do realize that the money from our merchandise goes to improving us as a band right?" Lisa lectured. "I know you are in love with Kasumi but I don't know how Kasumi and the others would react if they found out that you-"

_**THUD!** _

Lisa's lecture was cut short as the gyaru witnessed her friend faint in front of her.

"Yukina? YUKINA!!!"

Downstairs in the Minato Residency, Yukina's Father and Mother sweatdropped as they heard the whole conversation and the sound of Yukina fainting. They knew about their daughter's crush on a certain Kasumi though they weren't opposed to the matter itself.

Though they do have to intervene on one thing.

"We need to talk with our daughter soon." Yukina's Dad said to his lovely wife as the two found heaps of Kasumi Nesos and other related Merchandise formed in neat, orderly piles.

 

* * *

 

Normally Ran hates it when her Dad calls her for a talk.

Usually it would be the same old 'You have to at least consider doing Ikebana' or something. And while those talks decreased since convincing her Dad that she value her friends and that he accepts Afterglow, those talks still happen. At times they helped a whole lot, especially when it comes to writing music. Though she still wished there was an option to never do the damn art at all.

What makes the whole walk to her home worse was that her friends were oddly not there at the usual spot. She thinks they are just doing regular school stuff but she called them multiple times and getting nothing back. It was rather suspicious to Ran, to be frank.

Eventually she made it back to her home, a rather quaint and beautiful place that her family inhabited for generations upon generations. The Rebellious Red Noodle was all but ready to face her conservative-ass father and ignore him mostly. The same as always.

"I'm home!" She yells rather inappropriately. "So what do you want to... talk...a...bout...?"

Ran saw her father sitting properly on the couch in the living room, staring at his daughter with a distraught look. Nothing too surprising there. What was really surprising, however, was the fact that all her friends were there. Himari, Moca, Tsugumi and Tomoe were all sitting the room with most of them staring at Ran with complete concern though Moca had that shit-eating grin. Already Ran knew that this wasn't a regular lecture.

"Sit down Ran." Ran's Father said. "We have a lot to discuss."

Ran sat down on the lone cushion on the floor. With her friends flanking her sides and her Father staring at her from across the table, Ran felt as if she was being tried for something.

"If this is about me doing Ikebana again I swear to..."

"This isn't about that Ran!" Himari cut-in abruptly. "This is about... something else..."

Ran's Father nodded. "Indeed. Now I know you are the rest of Afterglow are performing with other Bands in this... Live House called CiRCLE."

Ran nodded along with the rest of her Bandmates.

"And you realize that you also met up with other girls from other bands too right?"

Ran blushed a bit, causing Moca to laugh a bit before being hit on the head by Himari.

Ran's father closed his eyes. "Ran. I know that because I am an Ikebana Expert then I am against what I am implying but I am not. I do not care if you date a girl and if dating this person makes you happy, then so be it. As long as you remember your own duties."

Ran stared at her father. "That's it? What does that have to do with anything?"

Father Mitake took his eyes off his daughter, a slight blush on his face and... a slight grin too? She never saw her Father grin before! Not only that, the other members of Afterglow also had similar reactions, especially Moca and Tsugumi who looked like they were trying to hold in their laughter. As Ran pieced one and one together, a horrible thought crossed her mind.

 _'No, it can't be...'_ She panicked. _'There's no way they would find out I made..._ that! _I hid it very well! There's no possible way that my father would...!'_

"Ran."

The Noodle's thought process was interrupted by Himari, who looked at her with extreme disapproval.

"Y-Yes Himari?" Ran said, trying to hide her blush and failing miserably.

Himari crossed her arms. "Recently we have been losing Merchandise Revenue and the rest of the band had been on panic mode trying to find out why..."

Ran looked away, trying to play the innocent man but only making a fool of herself. Even Tomoe found it very amusing and joined in the 'Holding out Laughter' Club with Moca and Tsugumi.

Nevertheless the Bassist continued. "While we searched high and low for any possibility of a breach, your Dad called us saying that he found something in your room."

Ran paled. All the color in her skin was drained and her whole body was sweating beads. She could hear the snickers from Tomoe, Tsugu and Moca as if the dam was about to burst full on. Himari's cold stare now turned into a full-on glare as Ran's Father excused himself to find something.

"Ran..." Himari said in a 'calm' tone. That alone was not a good sign. "We all know that you making new friends is a good thing for you..."

"But this...!" Ran's Father grunted as he heaved and lifted a Bag-like item. "This is going too far!"

And Ran's fears were finally realized. At that moment Ran wished she would die right here and evaporate from existence. She wanted to go invisible just to hide her own shame and embarrassment, especially from Moca.

For the 'bag' Ran's Father was struggling to hold was a dedicated Toyama Kasumi Ita-Bag.

Tomoe, Tsugumi and Moca couldn't hold it in any longer.

"PFFFFFT! JEEZ!" Moca laughed. "I knew you loved her but to the point where... Hahahaha!"

"Heehee I never knew you were that sort of a lover Ran." Said Tsugumi.

"In all honesty," Tomoe adressed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "That bag is the best thing I've ever saw."

Indeed. The Ita-bag was something to behold. Wrapped in a protective plastic wrapping, the bag was just completely covered with Kasumi merchandise. From pins to keychains, you name it. It was something you would see an Otaku carrying around in Akihabara, not hiding in the possession of a talented yet inexperienced rock vocalist. Moca peeked in the bag itself and saw at least three Hyper Jumbo Kasumi Nesos.

Ran couldn't believe it. She was exposed. All that time constructing a rebellious and emo facade now down the drain as she stared at the monstrosity of a bag she made (with her Band's own funds mind you!). Now she would never again be called the 'Rebellious Red Noodle' but instead the 'Gay Disaster with a Huge Crush on PoPiPa's Vocalist'. She glared at her Dad only to find him walking back to his quarters with an expression that clearly says 'Nope. This is your problem.'

"You know Ran-chan," Tsugumi said, appearing right beside Ran. "I always knew you had a crush on her."

Ran cocked her head slightly towards Tsugu. "You knew?!"

Tsugumi nodded happily. "And I thought I was seeing and hearing things when you were talking to yourself on how beautiful Kasumi-chan looked during the Stargazing trip and how you always seemed to pay attention to Kasumi-chan."

Ran paled even more if that was even possible as she didn't count on Tsugumi overhearing her stammering about Kasumi's looks or see how she stared at the crush in question. She looked and saw both Tomoe and Moca laughing even harder.

Himari, however, wanted to know more.

"When did this happened?" She asked Tsugumi.

Tsugumi paused for a bit before saying. "The trip was about five months ago!"

Ran could hear some stumbling and turned to see Tomoe and Moca holding each other as if they were about to die of laughter. She could even hear her parents laughing softly! She can't believe that Tsugu was ratting her out!

However, the most worrying sight to Ran was Himari, whose glare had intensified tenfold.

"Ran!" She scolded. "Why didn't you tell us any of this?! You know it's not healthy to retain this information from us or anyone! You have to communciate so that we..."

All of the other words that came out of Himari's mouth didn't register in Ran's mind as her world began to crash all around her. It was getting to the point where it was just unbearable. The laughter. The lectures. Tsugumi's sparkly eyes. The GODFORESAKEN BAG. Ran couldn't take it any longer.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Ran screamed. "I DENY IT! I DENY EVERYTHING!!!"

And so. With a massive full-face blush, Ran... ran away.

The rest of Afterglow could only stare at the spectacle as they saw Ran sprinting into the sunset.

 

* * *

 

_**The next Day...** _

 

It was a normal weekend at the Live House CiRCLE. All five bands; Poppin' Party, Pastel Palletes, Afterglow, Roselia, and Hello Happy World; were gathered to tally up the revenue. It really wasn't a competition of sorts but Marina wanted to see how her favorite girls fared in selling their own things.

"Alright everyone!" Marina said as she adressed the five Bands. "You guys all did awesome in selling your merchandise!"

Everyone clapped loudly though some more than others.

"First off," Marina started. "I would like to congratulate Hello Happy World for not only selling the most merchandise but for also having the largest net income!"

Everyone clapped though Sayo had a look of annoyance.

"It's nothing! I don't care that we made more money!" Kokoro said. "I'm just happy that we have so many fans!"

Misaki scratched her head as she made an awkward sigh. Of course Kokoro would say something like that.

Marina nevertheless continued. "Our other major sellers are Afterglow and Roselia!"

Both bands winced. Of course they knew that they sold more stuff compared to PasuPare and Poppin' Party. However, both bands knew (especially Afterglow) that they lost more than what they gained.

Saaya noticed something and raised her hand. "Marina?"

Marina noticed Saaya's hand and acknowledged her. "What is it Saaya?"

"Well it's just that we had an odd blob in our sales." Saaya explained. "We did sell a whole bunch of stuff but a good majority of it are our Kasumi merchandise."

Marina jolted in shock and, much to Saaya's surprise, Afterglow and Roselia did so as well. The vocalists for both bands in particular were sweating beads. The Yeast girl also saw snickering faces from Lisa and Moca, which made her suspicious.

"Lisa?" Saaya said, causing Lisa and Moca to jolt. "Do you and Moca have something to say?"

Lisa turned to Saaya, a smug smirk across her face as she turned to a sweating Yukina. The silverette rapidly yet subtly shook her head, her blush growing more scarlet. Lisa knew that her friend's edgy image would be ruined if she leaked this info to the rest of the bands. Lisa gave her a wink. A devilish wink. Not good.

"Actually I do have something to say and it indeed involves Poppin' Party's situation." Lisa said. She could feel Yukina breaking down beside her. "We have been in the red for no apparent reason despite selling a lot of stuff."

"And?" Sayo cut in, clearly curious as to where the missing funds had gone. "Please enlighten us more about this Imai-san."

Lisa smirked. She was already going to spill every single detail.

"Well you see, I didn't find a source as to who stole the cash." She explained, causing Yukina to sigh in relief and earning a glare from Sayo. "But I did find a very adorable sight~"

Sayo was about to cut in again but her sister interrupted first with her eyes sparkling.

"Adorable?!" She yelled in delight. "What is it? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Sayo tried to calm her hyperactive sister down but to no avail. Lisa continued regardless.

"I know I should be doing my job and figuring out whole stolen funds stuff," Lisa then took out her phone and showed a video to everyone. "But how could I when Yukina is being all adorable pretending a Neso is her crush?"

The whole room was in stunned shock as they saw the video. Yukina's heart sank when she saw the whole video of her pretending to confess to Kasumi using a Kasumi Neso she bought... with her Band's finances. Well, at least Lisa didn't...

"And it wasn't the only Neso!" Lisa continued. "Yukina's family had boxes of them and all were bought by our dear kitty lover!"

And if things couldn't get worse for Yukina...

There was loud commotion in the room. Yukina could already feel the glares coming from Sayo as well as a veeeeeeeeeeeery long talk between her and the Elder Hikawa. Poppin' Party, especially Arisa, stared at Yukina with complete suspicion with Saaya and Arisa holding Kasumi close. That alone made Yukina's heart die a bit inside.

"YOU?!"

But, all the commotion was stopped by a loud yell. Everyone turned to the source, expecting it to be Arisa. When they found out who shouted exactly, Yukina WISHED it was Arisa.

For the one who shouted, standing up and pointing at Yukina accusingly with eyes flaring with rage, was none other than Yukina's rival vocalist: Mitake Ran.

"I wanted a couple more of those Nesos!" Ram yelled at her music rival turned love rival. "They look so cute and cuddly! Why did you have to buy them all?!"

Ran's shout, however, did come at a hefty price.

"Speaking of Kasumi Nesos," Tsugumi said. "Ran-chan used our money to make a Kasumi Ita-bag!"

Ran didn't realize what Tsugumi said until she noticed the eerie feeling in the room and the long stare Yukina gave her. When she did get the memo, Ran blushed intensely.

"N-No wait!" Ran deflected desperately even though it was too late. "It's not what you think! I can explain..!"

Unfortunately, it did little to stop and even louder commotion.

The remaining members of Afterglow and Roselia moved away from their respective Vocalists and spoke in hushed silence. Ran and Yukina swore that their own Bands were plotting something or judging them. PasuPare and HHW too were staring at the Vocalists with judgemental expressions. (Though it was more PasuPare rather than HHW)

At this point, Poppin' Party (sans Kasumi) was in complete uproar. Rimi and Arisa approached the two girls that had a crush on Kasumi while said star girl was being comfroted and protected by Saaya and Tae, both of whom glared back at Ran and Yukina. Rimi and Arisa were far worse with Rimi giving the two a sharp death glare.

"I have no clue what your issues are or why you suddenly have an interest in our vocalist," Arisa said with a threatening tone. "But if you dare go within one centimeter of her and do weird things, I swear I'll make both of you pay for it..."

The two girls then returned to help Saaya and Tae escort Kasumi out of CiRCLE, glaring at Ran and Yukina as they left. Both girls now have no clue what to do next. Kasumi is now under Fort Knox Security and they are the laughingstock of the five bands after what was revealed today.

Marina approached the two vocalists. "You know. I think it might be a good idea if you two confess to Kasumi after she calmed down and apologize as well."

Something tells Yukina and Ran that this week is going to be a very long one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it feels a bit rushed at the end but I no longer have a computer so I have to write the rest of this via my phone. Trust me, it's easier said than done.
> 
> Also I could see Ran showing off her brand new Kasumi Ita-bag. :3c


End file.
